bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach Wiki:Arena
Welcome to the Bleach Wiki Arena, where every week, we will be bringing you a new match up. Who is better? Who would win? Which is your favorite? This is up to you to decide. Every week, a new matchup will be placed in the arena. It is then up to the users of the site to cast their vote. At the end of the week, a winner will be decided and the match will be archived as a new one is put up. Voting and Rules How to vote: 1. Click the edit button on the Battle heading. 2. Look where it says votes1= and votes2= 3. Type "#Insert Reason Here--~~~~ in the column for the person you want to vote for 4.Click Publish Rules: 1. One vote per person. No double voting or voting for both if you can't make up you mind. 2. No fighting. If someone casts a vote for the opposite of what you voted for, no bashing them. 3. Battle (Note: for the sake of eveness, in this hypothetical fight, Nel is not hindered by transforming back into her child form. Please vote with this in mind. Thank you.) |winner=Undecided |o1=Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck |o2=Tier Harribel |votes1=#I'm gonna have to give my vote to Nel in this fight. Unlike Harribel, we haven't yet seen the full extent of her abilities, and she was able to effortlessly beat Nnoitra time and time again, even when he was the 5th Espada. I doubt Harribel and her flimsy water could stand a chance.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:37, March 10, 2013 (UTC) #Since this is clearly meant when Nelliel was an Espada, I'll go here since time and again her battles as an Espada have been shown to have been effortless victories!! #I do like both of these women for their intelligence and cunning, and while I would initially give my vote to Harribel, I am actually going to vote in Nelliel's favor. We have seen far more of what Harribel is capable of in her fight against Hitsugaya, Hiyori, and Lisa; but, we have to consider that Nelliel well enough earned her rank as the Tres Espada. While Harribel's attacks are wide and massive, Nelliel could very likely maneuver in within Harribel's guard to press her. Aside from that we know that Nelliel could easily return any cero thrown at her with double the force.--Mtlmn (talk) 02:42, March 11, 2013 (UTC) # I simply have to go with my dear Neliel on this one. Yes Harribel's strength has been proven time and time again, but when you think about it, it's the opposite for Nel. We've only one fight from her and that was against Nnorita (probably butchered it I know), however that fight was a fight to protect Ichigo. If we were to take it back to before she was ambushed and thrown out of Las Noches, we simply don't know enough about her abilities or fighting style past her release form. I'm also sure it goes without saying that Neliel was a lot more ruthless in the beginning so we have to factor that in as well. I don't know if Nel would win hands down, but I do know that she most likely has a ride range of attacks at her disposal. |votes2= # We have seen more of Harribel's abilities, and to survive Hitsugaya's strongest Bankai technique is an incredible feat. Nel outclassed Nnoitra, but that's to be expected for an Espada of higher rank to beat a lower numbered one. All attacks we have seen from her have been able to cause severe damage, whether it be destruction of houses, severing people in two, or just mass damage in general. She basically has an arsenal of different techniques, plus she was able to combat 3 opponents, two of which are Visored at the same time. Nel is severely hindered by the fact that she can't maintain her adult form for awhile. --Kamikaze839 (talk) 20:42, March 10, 2013 (UTC) # This is a hard decision i love both of them, but from what i have seen i am going to have to go with Harribel, she survived Hitsugaya strongest Bankai technique, and was able to hold of against 3 captain class shinigami. Nel is strong, no doubt about that it's just the fact that if she can't maintain her adult form for the entire fight Harribel would take advantage of that and finish her of. And i'm going to assume that they both have similar power level's, since they hare both the 3rd Espada, it comes to endurance, and if Nel can´t maintain her adult form it's her lose. Harribel é a vencedora. --IrregularBankai (talk) 22:50, March 10, 2013 (UTC) # While I love Nelliel as a character, Harribel fights really well and has great power that is good long-distance. Also, assuming that her allies might help, they are better than Nelliel's. Her Fraccion (really bad spelling, I know) can form Ayon, which is a great help in battle. These allies, along with her superior speed and power, make her a very strong fighter. If we see more of Nelliel's power, I might change my mind, but that will not be happening soon. TechGenusMaster (talk) 23:20, March 10, 2013 (UTC) #Oooh, this is a tough one for me since I really like them both, but I would have to go with Harribel. Besides the fact that it was stated outright by Nnoitra that the Espada are stronger than when she was the third, Harribel just seems to be a better fighter overall. Granted, we probably haven't seen all that Neliel can dish out but Harribel was capable of fighting a Captain and 2 Visoreds simultaneously and even survived Aizen's attempt to kill her. Additionally, she seems to have a great deal of combat experience even before meeting Aizen. In the end I think Harribel would be victorious.--CiFeR215 (talk) 07:32, March 11, 2013 (UTC) #Gonna have to be completely honest here. While I like Nelliel more as a character, everything would seem to point to Harribel being stronger. At her best, Nelliel was apparently able to take down an unreleased Nnoitra with ease. The speculation regarding the circumstances of her victory is sometimes wild, but I will have to take for granted Nnoitra's statement that the Espada's standards had gone up since Nel's time. In terms of raw power, I have little doubt that Harribel is stronger.--[[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 13:05, March 11, 2013 (UTC) }} Past Battles Archived Battles Retsu Unohana vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is better? Winner: Retsu Unohana Love Aikawa and Rose Otorobashi vs. Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, Tag Team Battle, Who would Win? Winner: Shunsui and Ukitake Sōsuke Aizen vs. Kūgo Ginjō, Who had the better betrayal? Winner: Sōsuke Aizen Sode No Shirayuki vs. Hyōrinmaru, Which would you choose? Winner: Hyōrinmaru Rukia Kuchiki vs. Orihime Inoue, Who is the better female protagonist? Winner: Rukia Kuchiki Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is the bigger badass? Winner: Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Category:Bleach Wiki